


The Next Number.. Five?

by sadbuoy



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Not Beta Read, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbuoy/pseuds/sadbuoy
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, at just seventeen, was already on his way to becoming the next Number One Hero. It seems that fate had other plans for him, however, as he awakes in a strange offshoot of Musutafu called Academy City. Surrounded by strangers with quirks ranging in both power level and uniqueness, Izuku must find a way to coexist in this strange ESPer society.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. Begin Again,

###### Life is thickly sown with thorns, and I know no other remedy than to pass quickly through them. The longer we dwell on our misfortunes, the greater is their power to harm us. -- Voltaire, _Candide_

* * *

Izuku blinks blearily up at the ceiling, the too-white paint job revealing more than it probably should. He's been in _many_ hospitals in the past, from times he's broken his own limbs to being beaten severely in fighting. This is different, though. He doesn't remember being in a particularly difficult fight. In fact, he recalls vividly holding his punches, reigning himself in for fear of causing irreversible damage to the assailant. His memory is fuzzy about the entire ordeal, unable to recall the details, but perhaps they held a quirk that was far more dangerous than he assumed. 

His recollection - or lack therof - was cut short by the door to his hospital room opening, blinking past the haze only to come face to face with a man that could in all honestly be related to Asui. (Tsu-chan, he mentally reprimanded.) The balding doctor smiles, frog-like features widening and only making the resemblance more uncanny. "Ah, good, you're up." The frog-faced doctor smiled, coming closer to perform an initial inspection of Izuku. Besides the lethargic feeling, he felt fine. Perhaps, he reasoned, Recovery Girl was called in to heal him up after the fight. "Can you tell me your name and age, young man?"

"Midoriya, Izuku." His voice sounded hoarse, Izuku shifting to sit up with the help of the frog-doctor, allowing the examination to continue. He's been through this before, had more than his share of doctors poking and prodding after he's more or less exploded his own arm with such a strong punch. "Seventeen." Tongue darting out to wet his lips, Izuku let himself be moved about like a rag doll, assuming even then that the damage must have been so severe that it nearly broke him - if the examination was anything to go by.

"Do you know your residence? Where you go to school?" The questions were.. a little weird. Maybe he was mistakenly taken to a hospital farther away, or this doctor was new and didn't check his lengthy file. That, or.. maybe he hit his head. It would explain the gently fuzzy feeling he's getting from it, but he can think just fine.

Still, he was a medical professional. "I live in the dorm rooms at U.A.." Izuku replied, resting his hands on his lap when the doctor moved to take a seat on the chair next to his bed. He didn't think he needed to clarify that he took classes there, and thankfully the doctor didn't ask for it. 

"And.. where is this U.A. located?"

Alright. Now it's gone beyond weird. Red flags raised, Izuku clenches his fists, regarding the doctor more seriously and giving him another look over, trying to discover for himself if this was a villain plot. It wouldn't be the first time he was this close to a villain. The doctor, sensing the change in the atmosphere, holds his hands up in a placating manner. "Now, now, Midoriya-san. I'm just trying to get a look at the big picture. You were found passed out in an alleyway and we have no way of identifying you, save for your word of mouth and your forged identification card." _Forged?_ The only ID he keeps on him nowadays is his provisional hero license, and that's updated every chance he gets.

Wary, Izuku shifts, moving to slowly slide to be sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs just barely dangling off the side - he was still growing, he would argue. "I assure you, my ID isn't forged. You could call my teachers and-"

"That's impossible." Izuku stares at the doctor's serious face, incredulous. "The school you mentioned doesn't exist. The information on your identification card wasn't in any database -- I checked. _Twice_." 

"What..?" This could be a trick, a villains plot to lower the next number one's defenses, but.. the serious expression, and the legitimacy of him being a medical professional in general told him otherwise. Left reeling in the aftermath, Izuku lowers his gaze to his hands, trying to work it over in his mind to figure out just what the hell was going on.

The hum from his doctor brings him out of his reverie, gaze snapping up as the practitioner moves to stand. "In any case, Midoriya Izuku, physically you're perfectly healthy. Why don't we take a walk and you can tell me what you remember." The smile that the frog-faced man gives him is enough to momentarily calm the panic threatening to well up and swallow him whole. After all, if his ID isn't recognized.. then just _where_ is he? Putting the existential crisis aside, Izuku accepts the help in rising to his feet. Peak physical condition aside, he still feels off-balanced, waiting for the uneasiness to subside before he's letting go of the doctor and following him out of the room - but not before he's taking his wallet and phone from the bedside table.

The hospital really doesn't give him any clue as to where he could be, save for the confirmation about still being in Japan - if the kanji is anything to go by. "Um.." Izuku frowns softly, peering out the large windows they pass, into the courtyard with children sitting on a swing set. "Excuse me, but where are we, exactly?" Worry evident, Izuku looks back at the doctor, who hums in turn. 

"A hospital in district seven of Academy City." 

The information goes straight over the young hero's head, expression scrunching up as he tries to process it. District seven? Academy City? He's never heard of either of these places, and he paid attention in geography! As if sensing his dilemma, the doctor looks at him from over his shoulder, smile in place once more. "We're close to Tokyo." _Tokyo_ , now that's a name that Izuku remembers. From there he could easily find his way home, to where things are normal. The unease still eating at him tells him that it's not that simple, though.

Lost in thought, Izuku doesn't notice where he's walking until it's too late, bumping into what appears to be a little girl. "A-ah! Sorry, I wasn't-" The girl, dressed in a white habit of all things, turns on the spot, her expression that of an indignant child. Eyes like emeralds stare him down like he's some sort of heathen. The words she was about to speak seem to die in her throat, though, her expression twisting to awe and then vague embarrassment. 

"It's okay, since you're not _Touma_ , but you should look where you're going!" Halfway through her gentle chastising her expression returns to that of a brat - though Izuku would never say that out loud. Bowing to the girl seems to make it up to her, a nervous laugh spilling from the green-haired boy's lips when her giggle reaches his ears. (Still, embarrassment tints his cheeks and tips of his ears a light pink.) The doctor - who had kept walking - steps up beside the nun, a light sigh escaping him. 

"I see you've met someone new already. If you end up being anything like her friend, you'll see her often." Confusion passes Izuku's features, looking between the doctor and the young girl for a few moments. Their exchange isn't that of patient and doctor, more along the lines of family friends, really. Izuku isn't left guessing about her friend for long, a soft grunt the only warning before the room door near them is thrown open, the patient exiting with bandages still wrapped around visible skin.

"Touma!" The silver-haired girl exclaims, practically bouncing up to the guy. He looks to be around Izuku's age and height, with spiky black hair and possibly the most bored expression he's seen in a long time. "Touma Touma Touma-" Her exclamations are cut off by _Touma_ pinking and pulling on her cheeks.

"Index, don't you know not to yell in hospitals?" The particularly high whine from the nun seems to be ignored by Touma, the teenager seeming to only just then notice Izuku and the doctor standing there. "Hey, frog-face, hey... freckles?" It takes longer than necessary for Izuku to realize that "freckles" is the nickname for _him_ , his face warm as he struggles to defend his own honor. 

"Um! That's! I.. what I mean to say is, I'm Midoriya Izuku -- it's a pleasure to meet you!" Nervously laughing it off, Izuku bows to the stranger. The look on Touma's face, however, makes him think that it was too much for a greeting.

"Alright, Midoriya. I'm Kamijou Touma. You've met Index." Touma rests his hands on the nun's shoulders, turning her to have her face Izuku instead. (The look on her face is akin to an annoyed cat.)

Through all of this, the doctor has been watching the three of them closely, as if deliberating with himself, giving Izuku a sinking feeling that something terrible is about to happen. "Hm. Kamijou-san, you know I'm not one to speak for my patients, but it seems that Midoriya is in a bit of a predicament. Seeing as you're feeling better, it would put my worries at ease if you would take him with you." Both teenagers' heads snap to look at the doctor, a " _Huh!?_ " resounding in unison. "I only ask because I know that you like to take in strays -"

Touma bristles at the comment, crossing his arms over his chest. "Geez. Way to put it delicately, doc." Touma's annoyed expression is shifted to Izuku, leaving the hero-in-training on edge. Expression softening almost immediately, Touma sighs. "Well.. it's not like I don't owe you one. So I guess I'll do this. How long?" Izuku can't believe this is happening.

"He has no permanent residence. I was hoping you could talk to your teacher about enrolling him, as well--" If Touma looked annoyed before...

"Wait, hold up. You want me to just.. let him move in with me? As in, a _permanent exchange_?"

Index, up to this point, had been looking between the three men, but at the words _permanent_ and _move in_ that changes, childish expression in place. "Ne, ne, Touma! I thought you said that we didn't have enough space for Aisa-chan!" The shrill words seem to almost bite Touma, the young man looking away from all of them as if it would change anything. "It's not like this is my _choice_ , and we didn't have space for her anyway." Touma muttered the words before heavy a heavy sigh that sounded vaguely like _just my luck_ , expression steeled by the time his eyes are on Izuku once more. "Fine. If this is how it's going to be, then lets go."

The quickness of all of this is almost too much for Izuku, staring incredulously between all three of the _strangers_. "U..um..." Voice small, he rubs at the back of his neck. It's not like he has many options, though. He's not injured, so he can't just stay at the hospital. And it's not as if it's actually a permanent solution, he reasons with himself, hesitating for another moment before moving to follow after Touma and Index as they start walking off.

Maybe, Izuku thinks to himself, he can learn something from these two.

Of course, the walk to Touma and Index's shared residence is mostly filled with the two bickering back and forth - mainly about what to make for dinner. "But _Touma_ ," Index starts again. It's the third time she's used that start in the past five minutes. "We have a new roommate, so obviously _sukiyaki_ would be the best choice!" The groan from the onyx haired teen brings a smile to Izuku's face. They really do seem close, he thinks to himself. Like a family.

"You know, that's it. Why don't we just ask _him_ what he wants for dinner?" Touma stops abruptly, leaving Izuku to walk into him, a complete repeat of what started this whole fiasco. 

"S-sor-!" Izuku doesn't even get to finish the apology, Touma turning to look at him with a serious expression. Gulping loudly, Izuku readies himself for a yelling.. but instead, Touma just breezes past it, as if it didn't happen.

"Midoriya, what do you want to eat? I'm more willing to make what _you_ want than I am to pull the sukiyaki pot down for Index's enjoyment." The girl in question puffs her cheeks out angrily.

"O-oh, uh.. well, my favorite food is katsudon.." Touma almost immediately smiles at Izuku, nodding in thought before he's moving to walk again. 

"That's doable," he begins. "I think we have everything in the dorm room that I need to make that." Despite the indignant way that Index was vying for sukiyaki, she seems overly pleased with this turnout, humming a childish impromptu tune about Touma's cooking - much to the teen's chagrin. "Hey, Index, not everyone wants to hear that." Even his gentle reprimanding did nothing to spoil her mood, the silver-haired girl skipping ahead of them. "Ah, to hell with it. She's not listening to me." Touma mumbles the words, rubbing the back of his neck. Izuku takes the chance to step into stride with the fellow teen, looking at him from out of the corner of his eye as he tries to work up the courage to break the somewhat pleasant silence. It's not him that does it, though, Touma's tone serious. "If the frog-doctor asked me to help you out, that means that there's an anomaly about you. I'd appreciate it if you told me what it is now rather than it catching up with us later."

Izuku is struck with the duality of Touma, the nature he shows while around those he's close with drastically different than what he was just shown. It's fair, though. Izuku is a stranger being thrust upon him, and if he were to come with baggage that would put Touma or Index in danger..? He would deserve to know.

"Actually.. I'm not sure." Izuku answers honestly, staring ahead at the way Index skips along the sidewalk. "The doctor said that my identification was all forged.. but it wasn't. I received it legitimately as part of my hero courses, and yet.. he told me that my school and city don't exist." The frown on Izuku's lips deepens, the hero-in training crossing an arm across his chest, the other moving up so he can hold his hand over his mouth in thought. "The only thing that makes sense so far is that while doing provisional hero work I was hit with a quirk, and it pushed me into my subconscious, creating a world of it's own and--" Izuku is cut off by Touma pinching his side rather harshly, the green-haired teen yelping and shifting away, staring wide-eyed at Touma. In turn, black eyes stare into green.

"Sorry, I figured that if you were dreaming or something, that would help you out." Touma shrugs after explaining, heaving a sigh. "My word might not mean much, since I could definitely be part of your weird subconscious thoughts or something, but. Nothing you said made sense to me. Hero courses? Hero _work? Quirks?_ Yeah, that all went over my head." 

Frown deepening, Izuku nods slowly. "Then.. what is life in this.. Academy City.. like?"

Humming, Touma looks between Izuku and the path ahead. "Well.. Academy City is a scientifically enhanced society. Essentially, it's one big school society, with student espers making up the majority of the population. There's a hierarchy of sorts. We're sorted according to our ability's power level, from rank zero - those without abilities, to rank five - the strongest." It's.. actually not that much to take in. Something akin to familiarity with the concept settles within Izuku, who nods along with what Touma is saying.

"It's not too dissimilar, then. I mean, there's no _ranking_ or anything, but.. the population as I know it is separated into those with quirks and those without quirks." It's Touma's turn to nod along, looking at Izuku as if trying to solve a puzzle. 

"Then maybe you being here won't be too hard on you, huh? It's not like you're suddenly transported into a world with superpowers like in anime." A real laugh escapes Izuku, softly agreeing with the sentiment. But it does feel like an anime, as it is.

"In any case.. tomorrow you can come to school with me, and we can talk to Komoe-sensei about having you enrolled for the time being. Hell, she'll probably be interested in this whole story." The lopsided smile from Touma makes the protests die in Izuku's throat, nodding slowly.

After they catch up with an overly impatient Index, the remainder of the trip passes in relatively amiable silence, until the dorm rooms come into view and Index darts off, yelling something about being excited to see _Sphinx_. The teenagers follow after her at their own pace, both greeted with Index laying on the floor in front of the television, a cat pathetically meowing and wiggling to try and get out of her arms. Catching Touma's sigh, Izuku can only smile. 

"Izu-kun!" The suddenness of Index calling him by his given name brings an embarrassed flush to Izuku's face, combined with the way she breaks it up into a cute nickname. It really is like having a younger sister of sorts. "Come meet Sphinx and watch TV with us while Touma makes supper!" The silver haired girl beams over at him, more or less dangling the cat out towards him when she sits up. Ever the nice guy, Izuku smiles softly, stepping closer so he can gently take one of the cat's paws and shake it lightly up and down.

"Hello, Sphinx. It's nice to meet you." Index seems shocked about the way he decided to greet the cat, but she's immediately smiling widely up at him, holding the now-purring cat close to herself. 

"See, Touma, Sphinx is a good cat! You're just a cat hater!" The boy in question scoffs from the kitchen, already working on beginning their dinner. "And if Sphinx likes you, Izu-kun, that means that we're friends!" The matter of fact way she says that leaves no room for argument, not that Izuku would even try to.

Rising back up from the leaned position he was in to shake the cat's paw, Izuku turns to head to the kitchen, hovering awkwardly in the entrance. "Kamijou-san, do you need any help with dinner?" It's not that Izuku was any good at cooking, something just doesn't sit right with sitting around and being a freeloader. Touma looks at him, shock evident on his features, before he's smiling warmly and moving to get the cutting board up onto the counter. 

"Yeah, sure. If you're serious, can you cut the vegetables for me?" Almost immediately Izuku is actually stepping into the kitchen, accepting the knife offered to him and setting about chopping up the vegetables. "You can cut them however you like them, since this is more or less for you." Touma smirks when he says the words, turning his back so that he can work on setting up his station to coat and fry the pork cutlets. 

In no time at all, Izuku's finished cutting the vegetables, separating them into their own little bowls. He's mesmerized, however, when he turns to tell Touma that he's done, unable to bring it in himself to break the onyx-haired boy's concentration. Instead, Izuku watches as he cooks the pork. He never really watched his mother when she cooked, so to see it now from a boy his own age brings a gentle feeling of unease to his stomach. 

He wonders if his mother is okay.

His reverie is broken by Index wandering into the kitchen, whining about being hungry. "Oi, out of the kitchen! We talked about this, Index! You're not allowed in here while I cook, you'll just eat everything and then I won't get anything for myself!" Izuku can't help but to smile, imagining for a moment that this must have happened before for there to be a rule about it. 

"Index-san, why don't we go in the other room and let Kamijou-san cook?" Izuku suggests gently. Index's puffed out cheeks remind him of a child throwing a tantrum, but she relents, an angry little huff leaving her as she more or less storms back to the television set. Turning back to Touma, Izuku can only sheepishly smile as the other mouths _"thank you"_ to him. Almost immediately Izuku follows after the silver-haired girl, settling down on the floor next to her as she flips absently through channels.

Izuku was content to just sit and wait for food with her, but the brief flicker of the weather overlaid on locations make him tense up, his fists clenched in his lap. Academy City is close to Tokyo, yeah. In fact, Academy City is precisely as close as Musutafu is. It being in the exact same location sure does make the distance seem so small. Index, sensing the tenseness, abruptly decides to put her anime on, shifting to sit closer to Izuku. It's a small comfort, but not one that Izuku is particularly enthused about, too lost in the knowledge that Musutafu doesn't exist here. 

Which means that heroes doesn't exist. U.A. doesn't exist. All Might, his classmates and friends, his mom. Everything that he's ever known.. it's not here. 

Izuku is startled out of his deep thinking, lip worried between his teeth, by Index taking one of his hands in her own. Her hand feels small in his own, but he appreciates the gesture, gently squeezing it.

It's not long after that Touma is coming out into the living space, their bowls on a tea tray. He looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but must have thought against it after reading the atmosphere in the room. The table is set down, and the cook sits on the left of Izuku. Index shifts from the right of him, moving to already dig into the meal prepared for them. Touma, too, picks up his bowl to begin eating. Izuku, however, lost his appetite. Still, he picks up his bowl, frowning down at it. Touma worked so hard on it, it would be an insult to just leave it there. Much to his dismay, the hero-in-training begins eating. Despite how delicious the meal is, he can't find any joy in eating it.

It's only after all three bowls are emptied and put in the sink that Izuku feels okay enough to speak - maybe not about what was wrong, but to say _anything_ to stop from feeling like he was worrying the two whose home he was invading.

"Ah, if I may ask.. why is there only one bed?" It wouldn't be that strange for a brother and sister to share a bed, but they're not actual siblings, wo it wouldn't be out of necessity. Touma blinks, most likely due to _that_ being the first thing Izuku brings up, but then he's sighing softly and leaning heavily back against the side of the bed.

"Index uses the bed. I usually sleep in the tub." Izuku stares incredulously at Touma, looks briefly to Index who only nods in affirmation, before he's staring at Touma again. 

"Doesn't that.. hurt?"

Touma sighs again, heavier this time. "Like hell."

It's silent in the room for a few unsettling seconds before Touma snorts, Index starting a giggle fit right after. "I know, I know, it's weird.. but it's just how it is. Bringing a futon in would make things cramped, and even then we agreed that we both need privacy.. so we make do."

Izuku nods along, letting the information sink in for a few moments before he's nervously looking between them. "Then.. where can I sleep..?" Touma makes a face like he didn't even think about it, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Index saves the day though - or at least from her perspective, hopping up and putting her hands on her hips. 

"Izu-kun can sleep on the bed with me and Sphinx!"

Touma and Izuku both stare incredulously at Index. "Wouldn't that be.. weird?" Izuku tries, seeing that Index clearly wasn't thinking it through.

"Nope! The bed is big enough for the three of us, and since Sphinx likes you that means that you're not a huge pervert like Touma!" The matter-of-fact way that she says that has Izuku's head whipping to Touma, who coughs on his drink. (So much for defending his own honor.)

Still, though, Izuku worries at his bottom lip. "I don't know, Index-san.." The indignant way she puffs out her cheeks makes Izuku regret trying to find another solution. "I-If it's.. truly okay..." 

That seems to head the tantrum off, Index nodding quickly and moving to set about messily setting the bed up for two patrons.

That little dilemma settled, the trio spend the next hour deciding on dinner for the next day - sukiyaki, unfortunately - and watching television. It's almost ten pm by the time Touma stands up with a yawn, pulling come night clothes out of a drawer and offering them to Izuku. "We should be pretty much the same size, so.. you're welcome to use these."

Nodding quickly and ignoring his embarrassment, Izuku stands and moves past Touma to the bathroom, stepping inside and setting about changing. It feels weirdly intimate to put his casual clothes into the laundry hamper with both of theirs, but he does it, awkwardly stepping out and back into the living space. The shirt is a little baggy on him - most likely Touma's own personal preference - but otherwise both the shirt and pajama pants are a great fit. The once over that Touma gives him makes heat rise to his cheeks, the onyx-haired man nodding in approval before he's going past him with a change in clothes of his own. "Good night, you two. And Index, don't bite him if he cops a feel, it'll probably be an accident."

" _Definitely_ be an accident!" Izuku corrects, the pink to his cheeks deepening to red instead. Index merely rolls her eyes though, getting up off the floor to climb into bed. Izuku follows suit, albeit awkwardly, his back stiff as a board as he shifts to face that at her instead of laying facing her. Surprisingly, sleep claims him almost immediately, his breathing evening out and the tenseness leaving him entirely.

_"You'll never gain a quirk." "You'll never be a hero." The taunts and harsh words, however true, haunted him, cornering him at every step of the way. The twisted horror amalgamation that was the doctor when he was a child, and then Kacchan, and even his mom and All Might just repeating everything over and over - it was almost too much to bear._

_"Jump off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life!"_

_The way those words cut him deeper than any of the rest wasn't lost on him. Kacchan wasn't the kid he was before. He didn't care about him, in fact he hated him. But to tell him to kill himself..? That day was both the worst and the best of his life. It was the day he met All Might, and the day he told him that it was impossible for a quirkless boy to become a hero._

_But it was also the beginning._

_He had, like a fool, rushed in to try and save Kacchan, despite the fact that his ex-friend wouldn't do the same for him, and in turn almost got himself hurt. He'd been reprimanded. Spoken to about how reckless and dangerous it was. But it was fine, wasn't it. Even if he couldn't be a hero, he could at least say that he gave it his all._

_He wasn't quite content to end it there, but.. he had no choice in the matter. If All Might said there was no hope, then there was no hope._

_However, on the way home, he'd been stopped by All Might, the hero commending him on his courage, and the fact that he - unlike all of the heroes at the scene - ran in to try and save his classmate._

_And then... it happened. Izuku's knees went weak, more or less collapsing onto them, tears welling up in his eyes until he was full on sobbing, holding himself low to the ground before his idol - his hero, letting it sink in that this was real. He was the one chosen - one of the few to know the secrets of All Might's powers and in turn to gain them for himself. He'd never felt anything as good as he felt when he spoke those words to him. "You can be a hero." The intense warmth, aching, longing, swelling inside made his tears come more rapidly. A hero - him! And he wouldn't be quirkless any longer either!_

_He felt like he was soaring, lifting his head to stare bleary eyed at All Might -- but he wasn't there. In his place stood the frog-faced doctor, his questions warped as he tried to figure out who he was. "That place doesn't exist." The soaring feeling left, replaced instead with the inexplicable feeling of falling the vision of the doctor distorting and fading away. Everything around was dimming, turning black, and then -_

Waking with a start, Izuku stares wide-eyed up at the ceiling, struggling to breathe as his dream slowly faded from his mind. Breathing turning from pants into soft huffs, Izuku lets his eyes slip shut again, slowly relaxing from being so wound up.

"Did you have a bad dream?" The sleepy voice mumbled next to him, startling Izuku gently before he turned his head to stare at Index. It was almost as if the girl had a sixth sense for bad vibes. 

"Uh.. kind of.." Izuku whispered, smiling reassuringly after spotting the young girl's frown. "It's okay, Index. Don't worry about me." Slowly, Izuku moved to sit up, stretching his arms out above his head before moving to slowly get up. Normally he would start his day off with a morning run, but.. maybe he'll skip that for a while until he learns this new area.

His thoughts are broken by a loud yawn, the owner of which being Touma as he exits the bathroom, somehow not looking like he spent all night in a bathtub. "Morning.." Touma says sleepily when he spots Izuku standing, glancing from him to Index before continuing on his bath to the kitchen. "You guys can reheat something, too tired to cook.."Izuku can't help but to smile, watching as Touma makes himself a barely balanced bowl of cereal, stepping over to sit in front of the television so he can watch the news while he eats.

Index gets up after, holding Sphinx in her arms and mumbling about Touma being useless even as she heads to the kitchen to do exactly what Touma mentioned - reheating leftovers. Izuku, on the other hand, didn't feel like eating just yet. Instead, he opted to sit somewhat near Touma, only vaguely watching the news. "Nnh.. after breakfast, we need to get dressed and hurry to class. Normally I wouldn't go so early, but Komoe-sensei will probably have a lot for you to fill out." Izuku nods in agreement, only realizing half a second later that his only clothes are in the dirty hamper. 

"Um.." As if being way ahead of him, Touma waves him off. "It's fine, you can just borrow more of my clothes. Hell, I have a spare uniform." The generosity of the fellow teenager truly knew no bounds, and Izuku isn't sure if he'll ever be able to make everything up to him. He'll sure as hell try, though. "It's the outfit handing on the patio - go ahead and grab it and change." Nodding, Izuku only watches the news for a bit longer before he moves to stand again. 

The gentle chill of the morning hits him as soon as he opens the sliding door and steps onto the patio, but it's nice. The season is still struggling to come to terms with the fact that summer is over, keeping the chill for the early mornings when night is just breaking and late at night when the sun has left the horizon. Leaning against the balcony railing, Izuku takes in the sight from the small dorm room. Really, all he can see are more buildings and the street surprisingly far below, but in a way it's.. humbling. Domestic. Everything about Izuku's high school life so far has been anything but, and maybe this little excursion would be the break he needs.

Or at least, that's what he tells himself to keep from going crazy.

Heaving a sigh, the freckled hero reaches to take the uniform, thinking to himself about how much more casual it is than the one that he wears at U.A., before stepping back inside and sliding the door shut again. Index has taken a seat next to Touma, enamored with the television show that she must have changed it to - if Touma's expression is any guess - so much so that her food more or less remains untouched.

Gentle smile on his face, Izuku steps around them and makes his way into the bathroom to change privately. True enough, Touma really did sleep in the bathtub, a blanket still haphazardly strewn inside of it. It brings a feeling of guilt, knowing that the owner of the room doesn't even get to sleep in his own bed.. but he shakes himself of the thought. From the way it sounded, this arrangement has been in place for a long time.

Slowly, Izuku rids himself of the night clothes, resolving himself to doing laundry when they return in an effort to earn his keep, the clothing discarded into the laundry hamper. He's thankful, at least, that the doctor didn't remove the arm guard he still wears - it's more to hide the unsightly scar than to protect the still tender area, but it's a solace that he's glad to keep. Changing into the uniform takes no time at all, and Izuku mildly checks himself out in the mirror. Fixing the unmanageable bed-head with his fingers Izuku nods to himself, exiting the bathroom and stepping back into the living space. Touma yawns almost on cue, moving to stand up and walk past Izuku to put his now empty bowl in the sink. "I'll get changed and then we can go - don't let Index trick you into wanting to stay and keep her company. She'll be fine."

Nodding, Izuku watches Touma move about to grab the spare uniform, his form disappearing into the bathroom.

"Izu-kun, do you _really_ have to go to school too?" Head darting over to Index, who is now standing _very_ close and has a grumpy look on her face. Swallowing hard, Izuku nods slowly. "Yeah, I think it might help a little." The affirmation momentarily has Index puffing her cheeks out, but the mention of it maybe helping calms the fury that was a small girl's tantrum.

"Fine. But make sure Touma doesn't get into any trouble! Heaven Canceller can't be called for everything he gets himself into!!" Izuku blinks at Index, trying to decipher what _Heaven Canceller_ could mean - but it seems Touma is once again there to rescue him.

"That frog-doctor isn't always necessary, you just like seeing me bed-ridden Index." Izuku nods slowly, accepting that it must be something akin to a hero name. "Anyway, let's go." Touma offers a smile to Izuku, only then picking up his bookbag and heading to the door. Somewhere in the back of his head, Izuku can't help but to think that the onyx haired boy cleans up nicely - or maybe it's just the lack of bandages that does it. Not that Izuku is one to talk, he's been in that position more times than he can count.

"Kamijou-san," Izuku starts, closing the dorm door behind him and catching up with his host. "What's your school like?" The question makes Touma blink, but he seems to notice the nerves eating at the hero-in-training.

"It's just like any other school, really. We just also learn about our personal realities, and take periodic tests to determine our power level.. oh, speaking of, Komoe-sensei will probably have you take that exam when we get there. It's nothing intense really, just a test of your ability -- which.. I'm assuming you have one." Izuku nods slowly along with Touma's words, looking down to his scarred hand. It'll be just like the first day of class at U.A. then, where they tested how far they could push their quirks. "Well, at least you won't have a scientist rooting around in you trying to bring an ability out."

The statement makes Izuku's head whip to Touma, equal parts fear and disbelief painted on his face. "They do that here..?" Touma merely nods, as if it's not a horrible thing to learn. It brings a sour taste to Izuku's mouth, though. "Then.. does that mean that you have an ability, Kamijou-san?"

That seems to give Touma pause, the teen looking briefly to Izuku before he's staring ahead at the path they're walking. "I'm a level zero, so officially I'm useless."

 _Useless_. Izuku frowns deeply, thinking back on himself before All Might passed One-For-All down to him. A quirkless nobody...

"You're not useless." 

Touma stops walking, seemingly shocked by the suddenness and perhaps even the sincerity, but a smile slowly comes to his features. "Well, yeah, I know that. But.. thanks." Izuku can't help but to notice the light flush to Touma's cheeks - maybe he embarrassed him - but the pair start walking again, this time in amiable silence.

Admittedly, the school looks.. plain. Nothing compared to U.A., but that's to be expected. Only a few students are on the premises, the majority of which sitting around working on homework from the night before. Touma leads him inside like it wasn't weird to be at school so early, taking him to the staff room where only three teachers seem to be working. They look up at the pair briefly, quickly returning to what they were doing afterwards. While Izuku tries to put a name to a face, Touma pulls him along by the arm, walking him around the row of desks and to.. a child? Izuku blinks dumbly, the small pink haired girl drinking what seems to be coffee, but she looks up at them almost immediately. "Kamijou-chan!" The child smiles warmly, setting her mug down and turning her rolling chair to be facing them. "You're here so early, is there something I can help you and your friend with?"

"Komoe-sensei, I need a favor." 

_Eh!?_ Izuku stares between Touma and the girl, struggling to comprehend that _this_ is his teacher. It must be a prank, right? An elaborate ruse to laugh at Izuku for being so gullible. But.. the girl turns her complete attention to Izuku, the teen's back straightening as if he's being put on the spot. "Heaven Canceller called me yesterday, so the paperwork is already being started.. but it's nice that you came yourself too!" The scoff from Touma has Izuku looking between them again. "He said your name was Midoriya-chan, right?" 

"Uh! Yeah!" Izuku answers quickly, the soft giggle from the teacher making his cheeks flush. 

"Have you undergone the power curriculum program?" Izuku blinks down at her, looking to Touma briefly before opening his mouth to speak.

"If that's what Kamijou-san mentioned earlier about scientists drawing abilities out of people.. then no. But um, I have an ability! So it's fine, right..?" Suddenly unsure about himself, Izuku breathes out a sigh of relief when the teacher nods along, seeming to understand - or at least not wanting to pry.

"Then I'll just have you fill out the rest of the paperwork yourself, and then we can get started with placing you. I already put in the information that you wouldn't know - such as where you're moving from and your current address - so hopefully that helps!" Izuku nods, reaching to take the clipboard offered to him. 

"Thank you, Komoe-sensei.." The words are soft, tinted with embarrassment, but she instructs him to sit down in the seat next to her to get it out of the way right then. Name, check. Date of birth, check. Country of origin, check. Izuku recalls filling out something similar for the U.A. opening ceremony, his whole background written on a few pieces of paper. He only pauses when he reads _ability_ on the page. How was he meant to explain it? All Might himself didn't tell him just what exactly his quirk was, but.. Izuku purses his lips together, writing down the core factors of One-For-All. Enhancement, the stockpiling of energy.. It didn't feel right to simplify such an all encompassing ability like that, but he had no other way to describe it.

Finishing the packet of papers, Izuku passed it back over to the teacher, who only hummed as she looked over the answers. "Alright Midoriya-chan, Kamijou-chan, it's settled. You start today, of course, we just need to check your level if that's okay with you!" Izuku nods, standing up as soon as the small teacher hops out of her seat. "You come along too, Kamijou-chan, I'm sure your friend will feel more at ease with you there!" Touma opens his mouth - whether to protest or make an excuse - but seems to think better of it upon looking at the vague pout from the childlike teacher. Sighing in relent, Touma nods. "Yomikawa-chan, would you mind helping out?" One of the other teachers in the room stretches her arms over her head, turning to look at the three with an almost bored expression, but it changes immediately, almost as if the idea of testing someone fired her up.

"Sure, why not, anything to get out of grading these papers." The _tsk_ from Komoe-sensei has Yomikawa laughing, but she stands up, fixing her pony tail and grabbing a box before leading the three out to the track course - at least after she gets a look at the ability written down. "Now, I don't know what you mean by stockpiling, but I'm going to assume that it's a physical enhancement ability." Izuku nods, stopping next to Touma and the teachers when they actually make it to their destination. "Let's see it, then. We'll evaluate you as best we can. I snagged these on the way out," Opening the box from before, she pulls out small patches, explaining that the electrodes will measure his ability while he shows off. "Kamijou, you've been through this before, take these and him to the locker room and get him outfitted."

The sigh from Touma is short lived, Yomikawa leaning over to get in his face. Almost immediately, Touma is grabbing the box and Izuku's elbow, briskly walking away from the seemingly horrifying teacher. He only lets go when they're in the locker room, apologizing softly and getting him a spare gym uniform. "Change into the shorts, but keep your shirt off -- to make putting these on easier, not anything weird!" Touma quickly adds the last part, his face reddening and matching Izuku's own. Nodding quickly, Izuku and Touma turn their backs to eachother, somehow both being embarrassed over the situation of Izuku changing in the boys' locker room.

Afterwards, Touma slowly puts the pads along Izuku's body, the latter's face a bright red by the time he's done - if only because of the closeness and gentle touching of the other boy. "Geez, I didn't realize you were.. ripped." The statement nearly breaks Izuku. "N-not that I was like. Looking, or anything, but!"

Shaking his head furiously, Izuku waves his hands in front of himself. "I-it's okay! I um! I trained really hard to be able to control my quirk, so..!" Touma nods in understanding, the two boys standing in awkward silence for a few moments. 

"A-anyways. We should.. get back out there." Nodding quickly, Izuku slides the gym shirt on, following Touma out of the locker rooms and back over to the teachers, who seem to be talking about drinking later.

"Took you long enough." Yomikawa says, smiling at Izuku and checking the electrodes are in the right places, as if doubting Touma's ability to do that correctly. "Hm. Alright, looks like you're all set Midoriya. Lets start with speed, don't hold back okay?" Nodding as he still wills himself to calm down, Yomikawa walks him through the process. He'll have three minutes to run around the track, and the electrodes will measure how his body works combined with how long it takes. As soon as Yomikawa finishes explaining, she pulls out her stop watch, Izuku's expression serious even as she says _go._ Immediately, Izuku activates full cowling, darting off quickly down the track and leaving the three standing there in shock. 

He's never seen himself as he uses his quirk, but he's seen Gran Torino use his, and he _knows_ that he moves just as fast as his sensei. By the time the three minutes pass and full cowling is released, Izuku is panting softly, leaning over with his hands on his knees. He can definitely control it a lot better now, but it eats his stamina quickly. Looking up at the teachers - and Touma - brings a heavy flush to his cheeks, all three staring at him like he just did something extraordinary. 

Yomikawa is the first to clear her throat, looking over the small laptop in her hand and writing things down. "Alright, the information is saved. Uh.. next would be strength, so let's go inside to the gymnasium and have you set up with the punch-" 

"Um!" Izuku normally wouldn't cut in when a teacher was speaking, but.. "I.. don't punch. Not anymore. You see, my quirk - I mean, ability - was very hard to control. I would constantly be breaking my limbs when I was struggling to learn it and.. during a school excursion I _over_ broke it. They told me I would lose the ability to use my arms if I ever broke them again, so.. I use my legs instead." It's a little embarrassing to talk about, but the teachers seem to understand. Or rather, Yomikawa looks down to Izuku's arms, as if inspecting the scarring, and then nods slowly to herself. 

"I understand where you're coming from, Midoriya, but I can assure you that if you do manage to break a limb today that we have a doctor that will be able to fix it without the loss." Pursing his lips together, Izuku slowly nods. He's still apprehensive but.. the smile from Touma somehow makes him feel better about it. "Yeah, Midoriya-san. That frog-doctor is surprisingly a miracle worker." 

The four make their way inside, then, to the gymnasium and over to the corner filled with exercise equipment. "Now, this will be a little different than what we just did. I want you to punch it as hard as you can, alright? If anything happens we'll postpone the rest of the test until you're back up to shape." Izuku nods, looking nervously from the teacher to the punching back instead. It's been a year since he's broken anything, but.. the fear still eats at him. Not of the actual act of breaking his arm - as desensitized as that thought is. But.. his dream of being a hero would surely be out of the question if he lost the use of his arms entirely.

It takes longer than necessary to will himself to actually go through with this, to trust the teachers, but he steels himself. Activating full cowling, Izuku rears his arm back, picturing in his head the egg not exploding, and punches the bag. Immediately, it's yanked off of the chain it was hanging from, slamming into the wall hard enough to break both the concrete and destroy the bag itself. Remarkably, his arm remains intact, a shaky sigh spilling from his lips as he looks down at the limb in question. Looking towards the entourage, however.. Izuku's face warms at the absolute shock that shows.

"Amazing.." Izuku's gaze darts to land solely on Touma, both boys locking eyes. The warmth rises up to the tip of Izuku's ears, a nervous little smile in place. "I mean, you're terrifyingly strong but.. amazing." 

Yomikawa makes a noise of affirmation, leaving Izuku feeling mildly self conscious. Was it perhaps too much, he thought to himself, but the thought is dashed at the wide smile that the teachers give him, Komoe-sensei seeming to bounce in place. "U...um.." 

"Kamijou is right, everything you've shown us so far is very... impressive." Somehow, Yomikawa's words only serve to make Izuku more nervous - embarrassed, maybe. "Okay, well.. you said that you usually kick, I don't think we really need to see the extent of your strength again but the test needs to be thorough." The teacher moves over towards the destroyed punching bag, inspecting the damage there before focusing on the wall. "Don't worry about the damages, by the way. These things happen more frequently than you'd expect." Though it does little to assuage the guilt, Izuku nods.

Yomikawa herself gets a replacement bag and sets it up on the chain, only giving the go ahead for Izuku to use his ability after she's safely out of the way beside Komoe and Touma. Nodding lightly, Izuku turns his attention to the new bag, stretching his right leg idly and re-activating Full Cowling. His shooter style is a lot different than standard fighting, the teenager bouncing on the balls of his feet before he's darting forward, using the momentum of a spin along with his quirk to send the bag flying much like the last one. Only.. this one actually goes through the wall. 

Immediately releasing his quirk, Izuku looks between the hole and the teachers. "S-sorry.. Cementoss was there when I was perfecting that, s-so.." He realizes too late that none of those present would actually know who Cementoss, quickly adding on that the pro hero's quirk revolved around cement.

Yomikawa breaks out into a laugh, moving over to mess Izuku's already unruly hair up. "It's fine, it's fine! Really, kids these days are so worried about things.." The teacher smiles over her shoulder at the other two. "In any case, I think that should be enough information for an accurate reading. Go ahead and go change, Kamijou can show you around while it's calculated." Nodding, Izuku's gaze flits from the floor up to Yomikawa, then over to Touma. 

"A-alright. Thank you, sensei." Stepping away from the teachers - and following Touma back towards the locker room - Izuku can just vaguely make out Yomikawa telling Komoe that she _'likes that one'._ Once in the safety of the semi-private room, Izuku exhales shakily, taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Was that too much?" Touma questions, reopening the box from earlier and motioning for Izuku to remove his shirt. Once it's out of the way, Touma helps in removing the patches and placing them back in the box.

"Not necessarily.. it's just unnerving, you know. It's not the first time I've undertaken a test like that, but it's nerve wracking each time." The smile on Izuku's face is somewhat nervous. Waiting for Touma to turn away, Izuku changes back into the borrowed uniform.

"I kind of get what you mean. It's like doing a quiz on the same subject for like a month straight." The analogy is weak at best, but Izuku smiles nonetheless. The gym attire is placed in one of the unowned lockers, and Touma runs out to hand the box back to the teachers. By the time Izuku is finished making himself presentable again, he steps out to find Touma waiting for him. "Anyway, it shouldn't take too long for them to score you, so in the meantime I'll show you around. Komoe-sensei told me when I was returning the electrodes that she was giving you the same schedule as me to make it easier on you." Nodding, Izuku smiles widely at Touma, following after as he begins to walk. 

He's given the full tour of the school, really, though Touma is pretty vague about some things and seems to glance at the periodic maps on the walls, as if he himself didn't know the school he was attending. But that didn't make sense.. right? Surely, with his age and the nature of the schools in Academy City in general, he's been here a while? Convincing himself that he's just overthinking things, Izuku merely takes in the information of where everything is. The layout is surprisingly similar to U.A., just on a less grand scale. 

The pair settle down on a bench outside once the tour is over, Touma sighing wistfully like it was a hassle to walk all over the school and show Izuku where everything is. "Thank you, Kamijou-san. It's probably not what you wanted to spend your morning doing, but it really means a lot to me to know that you're here if I.. need anything. Or something like that," Laughing nervously, Izuku looks away to stare at a particularly interesting blade of grass.

A thoughtful hum sounds from the boy next to him, their arms gently brushing against each other. "Don't sweat it, Midoriya-san. It's not the first time I've taken in someone with nothing. In fact, that's the majority of my friend group." The green-haired boy can't tell if he's serious or not, but it eases the tension considerably.

It's.. nice, he decides, sitting in silence with Touma. It vaguely reminds him of his friendship with Todoroki, though his friend doesn't talk nearly as much as Touma does. 

The peaceful morning rest is broken by Komoe-sensei running over to them, the small teacher panting heavily and leaning over to try and catch her breath. Concern momentarily grips Izuku - that kind of urgency usually meant trouble - but it dissipates with the wide smile he's given by his new homeroom teacher. "Midoriya-chan! You've been ranked!" Yomikawa takes her time with catching up to her colleague, the long haired teacher's arms crossed over her chest.

"He has to be at least a four, right?" Touma chimes in, resting his head on his hand and looking to the teachers with a bored expression. Maybe he doesn't care for the ranking system, or it's a touchy subject with him being a level zero.

Komoe nods excitedly, moving to take both of Izuku's hands in her own. "Even better - the tests put his power at that of a level five! Kamijou-chan, your friend here is the eighth we've found!" The sharp inhale from Touma makes Izuku flinch, looking nervously between his housemate and their teacher. "Of course, the board of directors has been notified, and you will be asked to demonstrate in a controlled environment, but there's no doubt that your ability is that of a level five!"

Touma shifts, reaching to pat Izuku's back, a smile in place on his features. "Good job, Midoriya. You deserve it."

Somehow, Izuku gets the feeling that this will change everything. That all he's learned so far and tried to get a grasp of will be tipped on its' side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've even attempted to write a project as big as this, and I know I didn't do any of the characters justice, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!


	2. The Rankings,

######  **Every luxury must be paid for, and everything is a luxury, starting with being in this world. ― Cesare Pavese,** ** _Il mestiere di vivere: Diario 1935-1950_**

* * *

Barely a week had passed before the tentative routine that Izuku had been set in was disrupted. Scientists had approached him as he was leaving for school with Touma, told him that they were excusing him from his studies so that they could run a more thorough exam on him, and the green-eyed boy reluctantly went with them - though only after Touma had smiled at him and told him that it would be fine. For some reason, he trusted him. As if the boy only a few months his senior was the only person in this weird world that he could count on. (He tried not to pick at those thoughts.)

That was a month ago, though. The scientists ran their tests.. and then some. They had agreed wholeheartedly with the discovery of him being a level five, but with that came ranking - or so they said. The month was filled with him being awoken at seven sharp, strapped to several machines and devices, and told to use his ~~quirk~~ _ability,_ even told him to push himself past his limit more times than he could count. He was wary about it at first.. until they mentioned that Heaven Canceller could be able to heal him from any state he put himself in, as if they somehow got wind of why he was apprehensive about it. Though the memory of that day in the hospital flashed through his mind, of being told that he would lose the use of his arms if he broke them ever again, he did as he was asked. Thankfully, with the training he'd given himself, he only fractured his bones a handful of times during the tests.

The scientists seemed _floored_ by the results he was giving them, the three overseeing the tenure constantly standing around the data with a mix of excitement and fear on their features - Izuku mistook it for a fear of _him_ , but they laughed it off when he tried to assure them that he would never do harm to anyone that wasn't a _villain_. (Though, he knew that there wasn't exactly a following of villains per se. The environment of Academy City was still a lot to take in.) After the long month, he was told that they were calling upon the other level fives that existed, and for the first time since the tests began he felt excitement. Surely, he thought to himself, they would essentially be the equivalent of pro-heroes.

He was wrong.

Being led into the too-white room by one of the scientists, he was faced with people not much older than him, some even seemed _younger_.. not to mention the fact that there were so few of them. Glancing somewhat nervously to the scientist as she walked over to her colleagues, Izuku stepped closer to the level fives. The feeling of eyes on him.. it was different than when he was doing the sports festival. It was almost as if the high-ranked were sizing him up, checking to see if he was _up to snuff_. Swallowing hard, Izuku bows low, his ears burning at the feminine laugh he immediately hears. "Um! I'm Midoriya Izuku, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The flush had reached his cheeks by the time he was standing up straight again, trying not to look to where a redheaded woman was nearly doubled over _laughing_ at his display.

One of the level fives - whether by way of pity or genuine politeness - steps closer to him, a smile on her face that reminds him somewhat of Ochaco as she holds out her hand to him. "Misaka Mikoto, congratulations on your ranking Midoriya." The sincerity in her tone calms Izuku down, a smile growing on his own face as he takes her hand in his to shake. "And.. ignore Mugino - she doesn't understand manners." The laughter cuts as soon as that sentence is spoken, and Izuku flinches instinctively at the way the redheaded woman turns a glare on the two of them.

"What was that, _Railgun_?" Misaka rolls her eyes, though 'Mugino' can't see.

As if sensing the tension, one of the scientists comes over, though the man looks apprehensive at best. "That's enough of that, please try and remain civil until this is over.." Mugino scoffs, crossing her arms and turning her head away. Misaka on the other hand smiles almost sheepishly, pulling her hand away finally and apologizing quietly to the scientist.

Crisis averted, it seems, Izuku examines the level fives in the room. There are only _five_ of them, and Izuku feels horribly like this must be a mistake. Misaka Mikoto was somewhat short, wearing a school uniform with shorts under them - but he guesses that wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen. Her shoulder-length brown hair was clipped on the right by a flower pin, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't bring out the obvious youthfulness in her. She must be younger than him, he thought to himself. In stark contrast, Mugino had to be a few years his senior, the redheaded woman wearing a dress that _screamed_ that she was too mature to be lumped in with a bunch of kids. As if sensing him looking at her, her brown eyes narrow on him, and Izuku quickly averts his gaze. Besides the two, there was also a blonde girl wearing the same uniform as Misaka, a brunet boy with a white headband, and another with dirty blonde hair. The three, while seeming disinterested in the display, were also _very much_ paying attention. 

_Unnerving._ It wasn't hard to tell that while he was examining them, they were doing the same to him.

It's only a short wait before the door all but slams open, and Izuku has to stop from jumping out of his skin as a voice he recognizes reaches his ears. "What's the big idea with this _mandatory_ bullshit?" _Kacchan,_ that voice was Kacchan's! A thousand thoughts flit through his mind, eyes wide as he turns quickly on his heel, about to call out for his rival -- and then he sees the owner of the voice. His words die in his throat, because that _definitely_ isn't Kacchan. The albino boy looks about as pissed as Kacchan usually is, though, and it makes Izuku swallow harshly. The second thing he notices about him is the walking cane he's using to help get around - though he tries not to look at it for too long, not wanting to be rude.

As if on cue, a scientist rushes over to the white-haired boy, frantic in speech. The words are tinged with fear, and it raises a red flag in the back of Izuku's mind. "Accelerator! W-we called all level fives in, since.. since there's an eighth now! And a change in rankings!" The last part is added on quickly when _Accelerator_ turns on his heel like he's going to leave. That seems to give him pause, at least. And then those red eyes are leveled on Izuku, and he has to resist the urge to compare him too heavily to Kacchan. 

"Really? As if you needed to call me for that. Unless you're trying to tell me that I'm getting _bumped down_ by that runt over there." Izuku bites the inside of his cheek. If he wants to start a rivalry right away, Izuku won't take the bait, but like _hell_ is he going to be walked on like when he was younger. Despite the aborted protest from Misaka, he walks forward until he's standing closer to Accelerator. (Despite how big he seemed from several feet away, Izuku can tell that he's barely taller than him when they're this close together.) Keeping his gaze locked with the esper, Izuku holds out his hand. "Accelerator-san, I'm Midoriya Izuku." For a second, there's a feral look in those red eyes, as if a wild dog noticing a scrap of meat, but then the rage simmers out. The scientist stares in shock - or maybe horror - as the albino takes and shakes Izuku's hand. He supposes that the way he didn't back down appeased something base inside of him.

"Whatever. I'll watch, doctor, get it over with."

With that, Izuku relaxes slightly, letting go of his hand and bowing slightly to the scientist as an apology for interrupting before he's returning to Misaka, who's staring at him with wide eyes. "I can't believe you just did that!" It's a hushed whisper, but a loud one, and the hero-in-training blinks at her. Was he really that terrifying? "That's Accelerator - ranked _number one_ \- and he's.." She cuts herself off, looking away from him with genuine fear on her face. Izuku's stomach drops. Whatever the number one did, it must be bad for her to react this way. 

"You don't have to tell me." He says after a moment of silence, smiling reassuringly to the startled look she gives him. "It must be something bad, if it gives you that look on your face. So it's okay, you don't have to think about it to tell me." Izuku notices the way her shoulders relax, but he doesn't say as much. "Thank you." It's quiet, and she seems almost shy now, but it warms his heart nevertheless.

Shortly after, the female scientist that led him in is getting everyone's attention. "Listen up! Number six won't be joining us today.. we'll relay the report later. As you all heard a short bit ago, we discovered an eighth level-five. This past month we've been testing his ability to fit him in the rankings - that's also why all of you have been undergoing your own tests, we apologize for the inconvenience. Everyone, this is Midoriya-san. The new number-two." Almost immediately there's a choked noise from both the dirty-blonde boy and Mugino. " _Come again!?_ " The dirty-blonde says, stepping into the scientists space and looking like he's going to hurt her. Before he can move to help, however, Accelerator calls out. "You heard her, you've been replaced. Get over it. Maybe if you actually got stronger-" The choked noise is the only reply Accelerator gets, the former number two kicking a cart of equipment over before he's shooting Izuku a furious glare. Despite the display, he exits the room just as quickly as he'd had the outburst. Exhaling a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Izuku looks nervously to the others in the room - if he took his spot, that meant that the dirty-blonde boy took someone else's.. and so on. 

Mikoto sighs softly, but smiles at Izuku afterwards. "That makes me number four now. But anyway, congratulations, Midoriya-kun!" Her reaction relaxes him, and he returns the smile. "Say, if you're not busy we should celebrate your ascension! I know a few people who would go wild meeting another level five.. and you can invite some friends too!" 

It's almost a nostalgic feeling. He and his friends had celebrated getting their provisional hero licenses, after all. His smile is almost bittersweet, even as he nods eagerly. "Ah.. but, I only know two people in this city, I hope that's okay." The surprise on her face is nearly palpable. "It's just that! I uh.. didn't get here until a little over a month ago.. that's all.." Sheepishly smiling, Izuku rubs at the back of his neck.

Her surprise is replaced with an understanding smile, if a bit pitied. "That's fine! You're a fast bloomer then, huh.." He tries not to pick that statement apart. "I'll give you my email then, so that you'll know three people, how about that?"

Before he can even attempt to assure Mikoto that she doesn't have to do something like that, she's pulling out her own phone and holding out her hand expectantly. Seeing that he's lost this round, Izuku takes his phone out of his pocket, handing it over with a soft sigh. (He blames Touma for this, the other boy having made him get a new phone 'just in case'.) "Aaand.. done! We have each others' emails now." Nodding slowly, Izuku takes his phone back when it's offered, smiling softly at the third contact in his phone before he's putting it back in his pocket.

After the scientists finish the paperwork and introductions - he learns the names of the people he hadn't before - the level fives are told they can leave. It's a reprieve, getting back outside and into the sun and the fresh air. If he were a plant, he's sure he would have been wilting inside of the facility. His smile is bright, but before he can pull out his phone to tell Touma the good news, Mikoto is grabbing his arm to pull him along with her. "Eh??" The exclamation leaves him quickly, but she offers him a smile from over her shoulder. 

"Come on, I'm starving! And since you're new, I'll pay for you too!" Izuku could cry. "While we eat we can text our friends and see if anyone is available, too!" Nodding along with her words, Izuku goes from being dragged along to willingly walking beside her. It's.. nice. Despite the gentle weight of her hand on his arm - he doubts she notices that she's still holding onto him - it's comfortable. The warmth in his chest at making yet another friend is heavy, and for a moment it helps him to stop thinking about the friends he's missing. 

Misaka notices that she's still holding him when they make it to a crepe truck and they're offered a _date_ discount - both teenagers bright red, they keep a foot of distance between them while ordering their crepes. Embarrassing moment aside, they find a table to sit at together to eat. Izuku can't remember the last time he ate something that wasn't processed and packed with vitamins, the sugar of the cream almost too sweet. From Misaka's face, she's in the same boat. Still, they eat the sugary meal in happy silence, both of them sending texts to their friends. Though, really, Izuku only sends one to Touma - Index, he learned, doesn't actually know how to work the phone she has. Misaka is sending her last text by the time they finish their crepes, but she smiles sheepishly when Izuku stands up and holds his hand out for the paper so he can throw both of their trash away. "Thank you.." It's quiet again, and Izuku wonders if she's used to people showing her decency.

His phone vibrates while he's up, and he smiles down at the message from Touma, though it's just him asking where he is _right now_ so that they can meet up. After tossing the trash in the public bin, Izuku looks for a landmark almost frantically, sending a text back to Touma quickly. Shortly after getting the confirmation, Izuku is walking back over to where he left Misaka.. but there's a few more people there than when he left. Blinking past his surprise, Izuku slowly walks up, his smile sheepish as the three new girls look up to him from where they're sitting with Misaka. "Ah.. hello," The girl with what is essentially a flower crown slams her hands on the table and stands up quickly, staring at Izuku in something like awe. It reminds him vaguely of the hero training he did with his class. 

"Is this him!? The new level five!?" Her excitement is evident in the way she all but trembles, staring starry-eyed at him. Misaka nods, her chin rested on her hand - she seems _amused_. The girl with long black hair stands up, and Izuku stands up straighter as she walks around him, as if she were scrutinizing him. "Hm.. Like Misaka-san, he seems pretty normal.." Nervous little laugh spilling from his lips, Izuku waits until she's done so that he can bow to the girls.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet all of you!" His cheeks are dusted a light pink when he rises back up, the girl with flowers in her hair shaking the long-haired girl, a mumbled string of _saten-sanhe'ssopolitetoo_ barely intelligible. Misaka, seeing the out-of-place look on Izuku, decides to throw him a bone. 

"Midoriya-kun, this is Uiharu-san, Saten-san, and Kuroko-san, my friends. Kuroko used her ability to get them all here ahead of schedule.. I hope that's okay." The apologetic smile on her face serves to relax Izuku's nerves, and he nods in response.

Kuroko, a girl with tawny pigtails who wears the same uniform as Misaka, levels Izuku with a suspicious stare. "Sissy really does have a bad taste in boys.. luckily I'm here to keep her safe~" Izuku stares at her in surprise for a moment before he's laughing nervously, holding his hands up in front of him defensively. "Kuroko-san.. I think you have the wrong idea.. Misaka-san and I just met today. We're just.. friends. I think." The last part is quiet, and it's silent between the five of them for a beat and then Saten is laughing. 

"I don't know, Kuroko-san, he seems like a keeper to me!" The raven-haired girls words actually bring the flush back to Izuku's cheeks. "I mean, he's cute, he's polite, a level _five_ \--" Kuroko throws herself at Misaka, the latter giving a surprised exclamation even as the smaller girl dramatically wails for her to say it isn't true, that Izuku isn't actually an option for her. His flush darkens, and he hides his face in his hands - what exactly did he get dragged into?

He's startled into looking up from his hands at the electricity sparking, staring wide-eyed at the aftermath of Misaka's ability, Kuroko a singed pile on the ground. From where he's standing, though, he can tell that it's nothing serious. (Thank goodness.) Misaka on the other hand has a pout on her face, though her cheeks are pink, and she stands up to put distance between Kuroko and herself. 

"Biri-biri?" Izuku's head whips over at the sound of Touma's voice, relief filling him. It's short lived, however, Misaka's voice seeming to rise an octave. "Eh!? What are _you_ doing here!?" _Oh no_. Izuku steps forward then, it being his turn to offer an apologetic smile. Index is behind Touma, squinting suspiciously at Misaka - he's definitely opened a hornet's nest.

"Ah.. sorry, that's my fault. Touma-kun and Index-chan are the only people I knew here before today.. I had no idea there was history between you two," He trails off, glancing somewhat nervously between the three, but Touma just sighs and finishes walking over to Izuku. 

"Biri-biri and I go a way back," He breezes over the way Misaka huffs in response to that, "but it's not bad, don't worry about it." His smile reassures Izuku, the tightness in his shoulders dissipating. "In any case, you only said you were released, you didn't tell me the _results_." Touma reaches to rest his right hand on Izuku's shoulder, but thinks better of it, instead moving around him to hook his left arm around his neck. It's a comfort, reminding him very much of the way that Kaminari is so comfortable with everyone. 

Izuku lets out a little laugh, heat rising to his cheeks as Index rushes forward to hug him like he'd been gone for years. "I.. well.. I _am_ a level five.. and they ranked me, too. They said I'm rank two..?" Touma gawks at him, slipping his arm from around him so that he can grab his shoulders, making Izuku look at him properly.

"You ranked number two and you didn't _tell us!?_ Come on Izuku, I've heard of withholding something for a surprise, but that's a bit much." He can tell that Touma is teasing him, and Izuku sighs. Almost immediately after, Touma releases him - though Index stays latched onto him - his room mate offering a wave in greeting to the girls. "Anyway, where are we celebrating?" 

Misaka offers the arcade, Saten excitedly talks about karaoke, and Kuroko mentions shopping - all of which earn a face from Touma.. but he turns his gaze to Izuku. "Well, it's your celebration party, is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Um.. since Midoriya-san said that he's new here.. how about we go to distict six and take him to the amusement park?" That suggestion perks Izuku up a bit - it'd been several years since he'd been to an amusement park, and he's thankful that everyone else seems just as excited about Uiharu's idea. Nodding quickly, Izuku smiles widely. "That'd be fun, actually!"

With that settled, the group begin their walk to the nearby bus stop, chatting about things that Izuku only barely understands.. but it's nice. Even though it squeezes at Izuku's heart, reminding him that he doesn't belong here. That his friends back home are most likely frantically looking for him.. or maybe they'd already given up. He's been gone almost two months, after all. And his mother.. he worries about what his latest absence must be doing to her. He doesn't realize that he'd actually gotten so upset that tears were brimming his eyes until Misaka is offering her handkerchief to him, startling him out of his thoughts. 

"Are you okay..?" Slowly, he takes the cloth, an almost sad smile on his lips as he nods. 

"Yeah.. sorry. Just thinking about home." Touma is silent next to him, the raven-haired boy frowning ahead, as if it's a saving grace for Izuku not to have everyone's attention. It does help, actually, though the girls are all looking worriedly at him. "I'm... not from here. And I was just thinking about how worried my friends and mother must be, that's all." He tries to laugh it off, but Misaka frowns.

She opens her mouth, but Touma cuts her off. "It's not like our situation. He's not from anywhere around here." Izuku nods slowly when Touma looks to him, asking for permission to continue. "When we met, he told me about it. That he's from a different place with heroes and villains, where abilities are called quirks, and they're born with them - not like us, who used science to get ours." It takes a minute, but they seem to understand. The pitying looks are too much, and Izuku shifts to rub at his eyes as the first tear spills over. Index squeezes his waist from where she's still attached to him, and that helps him with grounding himself. In the end, he offers the still-dry cloth back to Misaka, brave smile back in place.

"Sorry about that.. I'm fine now. I didn't mean to bring the mood down," The last part is softer, but as Misaka takes the handkerchief back she sighs softly.

"We can blame that on Touma." The ' _eh!?'_ from next to him makes Izuku laugh softly. "But.. I'm sorry that happened to you. If there's anything we can do to help you get home.. just call, okay? Touma never asks even if he needs help, but we're here and willing to." Izuku has to fight the urge to cry again. Her reassuring smile, her sincerity.. the smiles from the other girls.. even Touma is smiling at him. 

If he's going to be here for a long time, Izuku thinks that he'll be fine. After all, he has friends who have his back. He'll make it through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than the beginning, sorry about that! I'll try and post another soon, but I can't make any promises,
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
